


"I'm drunk, and I can"

by superbordom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbordom/pseuds/superbordom
Summary: “Dean, are you drunk?” Dean immediately looked up and said “No”, but then half a second later giggled and conspiratorially half whispered “Yeah, don’t tell Sam”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	"I'm drunk, and I can"

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 1 am instead of completing an essay. Yay, wonderful college student me. Also no beta so sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes.

Cas even though he had been human for a couple weeks had not gotten used to sleeping. After staring at the ceiling of his room for hours Cas decided he was going to the kitchen to get something to eat (another thing he was not quite used to). As Cas entered the kitchen he was surprised to find that Dean was also up, sitting at the table, and glaring at a bottle of salsa?

“Dean?” Dean jumped and looked up only to smile widely and giddily half shouted, “Cas!” before returning his gaze to the salsa. 

Cas tilted his head to the side and finally asked “Dean, what are you doing?” Dean giggled and said like it was the most obvious thing in the world “I’m using the force.” The greeting and his behavior suddenly made sense to Cas. “Dean, are you drunk?” Dean immediately looked up and said “No”, but then half a second later giggled and conspiratorially half whispered “Yeah, don’t tell Sam” even though Sam was nowhere near the kitchen. 

Dean’s gaze again returned the salsa. Cas walked over and opened the bottle ignoring Dean’s protests of “Hey … I almost had it” in a whiny voice. Cas didn’t trust Dean to have fine motor skills so he moved right next to him and started to pour the salsa. As Cas waited for Dean to tell him when to stop he asked “Why nachos Dean?” Cas had only seen him eat nachos a couple of times and never at the bunker. “I’m drunk and I can” was Dean’s reply. After another second Dean said “And stop” Cas stopped pouring but then Dean said “wait, a little bit more. Little more. And perfect. No to much” as Cas was not able to keep a couple final drops from spilling out. Dean pouted for a couple of seconds as he watched Cas put the salsa back in the fridge before seemingly forgetting that the nachos had ‘to much’ salsa on them and started eating like a starving man. Cas continued to pick up the mess that Dean had created when making the nachos, and as Cas came to stand by Dean’s side after the mess was picked up all of the nachos were gone. 

Dean abruptly stood up not giving Cas enough time to move away and they ended up standing very close to each other. Before Cas could react Dean closed the gap and placed a soft kiss on Cas’ mouth. Cas was frozen in place and all he could say was “Why now?” Dean thought for a second and said “I’m drunk and I can” and closed the gap again, with a decidedly less chaste kiss. Cas was so caught up in the fact that Dean was kissing him, that it was not until Cas heard him giggle that he remembered that Dean was very drunk right now. Cas pulled away and Dean chased his lips with a whine. “Dean, you need to go to bed,” Cas said, trying to steer Dean out of the kitchen and towards his room. “Why?” Dean whined, “I love you, and I’m a dumbass for waiting so long.” 

Cas was pretty sure his newly human heart was going to explode with all of the emotions going through it. Hope that maybe Dean felt something back, happiness, terror that Dean would wake up tomorrow and either not remember this or be repulsed by it. Instead of letting those emotions out he softly said “Dean you are drunk, sleep, and we will talk tomorrow.” After he said that Cas had finally succeeded in getting Dean to his room. Dean was surprisingly quiet as Cas helped him ditch his jeans and flannel. As Cas moved him to the bed, Dean nodded his head like he had come to a decision and said “okay, but tomorrow I will be sober and I will kiss you and we will be boyfriends cause … I Luv U!” Cas smiled at the goofy tone Dean’s voice took when he said that, and quietly responded “I love you too,” and he turned to head to his own room. Instead his wrist was captured by Dean who whined “stay … if you won't kiss me then at least stay.” Seeing the hesitation written on Cas’ face Dean continued “please Cas stay” his voice mostly goofy with a hint of desperation, so Cas decided he was going to stay until Dean fell asleep and then make his get away. That plan was immediately squashed when as soon as Cas got into the bed Dean rolled over and practically started laying on top of him and promptly fell asleep. After a couple minutes of trying to puzzle his way out of this Cas gave up and surrendered to sleep.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean woke up with his head pounding, and the sensation of being next to a heater. It wasn’t until his sleep addled brain connected the partial memories that he had from last night that he realized why he felt so warm. He looked up to see Cas’ face looking peaceful as he continued to sleep. Dean got up to use the bathroom and try and figure out how he was going to do what he wanted to. He returned into his room seeing Cas try to quietly escape. 

Instead of letting him, Dean said “Cas,” and Cas cringed slightly before turning around to face him. Instead of saying anything Dean moved closer to Cas and kissed him hard and fast, nothing like the giggling kisses from the night before. No this kiss had a promise. Cas looked at him stunned as he pulled away and just said “I’m sober and I can.” This time Cas was the one that pulled him into a kiss and they only broke away once they remembered the need to breathe. As Dean and Cas stood there foreheads pressed against each other, breath mingling Cas said “so we are boyfriends now?” in his best impression of Dean drunken self. Dean laughed and said “low blow” but kissed him again and that was the only answer that either of them needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. This is my first time doing this so hope you like it.


End file.
